If Tomorrow Never Came
by Salamanderess
Summary: The long awaited sequel of "Alanna's Forbidden Secret".
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Just before anyone gets exited I've been receiving lots of reviews about genetics, now it is a "fascinating" subject but I don't think the story is heading that way. Also I've read a lot of books were people get hung and IF their neck does not 'snap' or 'break' they choke to death. 

If Tomorrow Never Came

Tia floated in a place that wasn't a place and heard voices and saw flashes of faces some of them she recognized others she didn't, she heard their voices, their pleas of mercy as they too were killed or taken by death.

Tia could see them all very clearly and suddenly she felt a strong pull downward and the rush of air and she vomited into the bottomless place. The voices and images never stopped and very suddenly a slightly amused voice said, "I never thought I would ever have children. Let alone see them." The man had red hair, eyes that changed colour, they were yellowish with a tinge of green at the moment, well muscled and his nose looked like it had been broken serval times. The voices and images stopped.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" something about this man was familiar but Tia couldn't put her finger on it. He smiled again the resemblance was more clear, "You're my father aren't you?" Tia asked not believing her eyes.

Liam Ironarm was grinning now, "But-" Tia was afraid to say that her father was dead.

"I know, I'm dead, where do you think you are now?" he asked rather pleasantly, noticing her hesitation.

Tia looked around seeing nothing but darkness that went on for probly infinite she didn't really know what to say, "The realms of the dead?" she asked, "But if it is the realms of the dead then why can't I see anyone else?"

Liam looked at his daughter, "I'm not sure I've been her for long enough but I have never been able to figure out why no one else is here with me." He looked around at the eternal blackness.

"But one thing I have worked out to do is see my friends and-" he looked at Tia in the eyes, "-My family, I never realized that Alanna had gotten pregnant until I saw it, I saw the whole thing, your whole life unravel right before my eyes, everything." As soon as Tia had heard that she blushed, "I understand." Was her father's only reaction.

It was a good half hour (if time did exist in the realms of the dead), before either of them could start rational conversation.

"Who were you?" Tia asked feeling like a child, when he raised an eyebrow she said, "You know before you...died." She asked still feeling childish.

"I was the Shang Dragon; I was a companion of your mother when she travelled to get the Dominion Jewel and...that's when you were..." Liam looked unsure of what to say next but continued on, "A few weeks later after I arrived in Tortall, I sacrificed myself for Jonathan, a Doi oracle told me I would know when it was time to die and I felt that at the moment when the archer aimed for King Jonathan was my time." Tia's father looked pained at the recalled memories.

"So that's why I never saw you or...mother spoke of you." Tia was new to the whole 'Mother-Daughter-Father' thing.

"My memory still haunts her." Liam said thoughtfully, "And now it's our memory." He added.

* * *

Thom sat at his study desk peering out the window to see the Zekoi River in his room at the University at Carthak. Ever since Tia had been hung he had never been able to recover from it, then he went to Carthak and everything changed: he'd been able to focus on his studies, Thom had no fear of the pages and squires making fun of him and he had made himself a new life one without the burdens of Knighthood.

Alanna had never fully understood why Thom left the country; she knew that everything reminded Thom of Tia but to Alanna leaving the country was just the same as running away from home and she could not understand why he would run away from her memory.

Going back to his studies he found it slightly ironic that the day Tia was hanged the Tyrans was suddenly very eager to sign a peace treaty and wondered where and who the agent was. Looking at a scroll he found in Tortall he wondered if it would work and he decided to work its magic.

* * *

Tia studied the image of Thom rather intently and wondered why he was in Carthak, "See I told you it's easy enough when you get the hang of it." Tia's father stated, looking at Thom. "I wonder why he left Tortall." Tia said aloud.

A gush of wind and angry voices yelled at each other followed by Tia getting pulled downwards once more but this time it didn't stop, looking up Tia could see her father waving goodbye and she waved goodbye back though he didn't appear to see as he was now the size of an ant.

Feeling sick as the pulling downward motion continued getting faster and faster and Tia felt sick, the angry voices continued and threw the black nothingness she saw an image of Thom holding a scroll chanting and a mystical voice, "If you must go you can't have this." A sharp pain ran through her body and Tia vomited once more in the blackness.

She blacked out as the pain had reached its peak and she hit something solid.

* * *

Thom stopped chanting as a slim figure 'fell' through the floor and started breathing, Thom smiled apparently Thom was indeed a great master mage.

Tia heard a reassuring familiar voice sooth her, she opened her eyes to see Thom, he had lines around his face and red eyes but it was Thom.

"Thom." Tia flew into Thom's arms and he hugged her back, after all the weeks studying one scroll and some magic he had been able to work a scroll that others in the past could not.

**A/n: if Tia get resurrected by 'Thom' then what will happen to Tia? Remember in SOTL Thommy lost his magic to roger and died. Where am I taking this? Well it was in one of my five chapter 13's and I decided to make it a sequel. **


	2. Yes or No?

Chapter 2: Yes or No?

Tia pulled away from Thom's embrace and said softly, "I'm sorry but I'm not suppose to be here...alive." Thom's eyes filled with tears, "Is that all you have to say to two years of hard work? To a man who sacrificed all to search, never cessing to find and learn a scroll that my namesake made? To someone who ignored everyone who said it was impossible to bring back the dead and that I was crazy for believing so? To someone who starved himself to death just to find a fabled scroll." Thom's distress was poorly hidden; once more did Tia say sorry.

Thom looked away, "I thought...I thought we could start a new life here...without the prying eyes of nobles and family." He stared off into the distant Zekoi River, Tia moved to comfort him, "No your right." Thom said looking at Tia, "I shouldn't have resurrected you...but I had to know..." he went on one knew, pulled a velvet box, opened it, presenting Tia with a expensive wedding ring, "Will you marry me?" hope filled Thom's red rimmed amethyst eyes.

Tia was shocked but was prevented answering as vomit rushed up her throat, all Tia could do was rush to Thom's opened desk window and release it, "Morning sickness." Thom observed then he remembered Tia's grand pronouncement the day she was executed just before dying, "I'm a father." He said not willing to believe, "I'm a father!" Thom was now extremely exited; he was up of the floor and dancing around madly.

When Tia composed herself she said, "I wouldn't be too happy Thom." She said, "Before I came here a voice said, 'If you must go you can't have this' I think it was the Dark God, after he said those words I vomited and felt sick. I think he removed or did something to the baby." Thom sat down on one of the few chairs not covered in documents and scrolls and thought, "With the Gods who knows what their up to." Thom said still thinking.

(-)

The Great Mother Goddess was furious _how could her brother do something this stupid; just to help two foolish mortals?_ It was beyond sanity then again her brother was not know to have a shred of sanity when it comes to mortals. _Comes from living with them I think_, the Goddess thought about the realms of the dead.

(-)

Alanna woke up in cold sweat, felt the increasing power from Carthak she got out of bed and wondered where she had felt that sensation before. Still thinking about it over breakfast she realized that it was when her brother Thom was having one of his 'experiments' during All Hollow's Eve, when she later found out that he had resurrected Duke Roger, she remembered Thom was in Carthak and wondered who he could possibly be resurrecting. Her plate fell to the floor with a crash spilling milk and porridge everywhere, it hit Alanna like a sledgehammer: Tia.

Running to her room and ignoring the startled glances of the maids, she made her way to her room and rummaged through her draws looking for the one thing that could possibly give her insight into what was happening in Carthak: a mirror.

Alanna found it and using her gift she saw into the capital of Carthaki Empire and searched for Thom, finding it, Alanna gasped as she saw her son Thom proposing to Tia, an alive Tia and vaguely realized that the power build up had stopped.

It had been years since Tia was hung but Thom obviously became obsessed and Alanna remembered her own words, "Leaving the country is like running away." At the time she knew Thom wasn't really paying attention. And now thanks to her own brother, Thom had resurrected his lost love in a way it was like a fairy tale but one that been warped.

(-)

Once Tia had had the chance to think about what Thom ask her she really didn't know what to say, she was only alive by the work of a long dead half-uncle and her half-brother and she knew that Thom had put in so much hard work to bring her back alive, what were her choices? Say no and have the man who loved her and eventually become obsessed with her heartbroken? Or marry Thom and live a life that was so cruelly taken away from her? Looking at Thom's red rimmed purple eyes, Tia realized how much this man before her loved her and how he sacrifice everything to have her alive and ask her one question, 'Will you marry me?'

Tia looked deep within her own heart and realized that she would have taken the same path Thom had to ask that same question, voice thick with emotion Tia said, "Yes Thom, I will".

(-)

The ceremony was conducted in a beautiful garden surrounded by hedges and roses, the priest was unsure about the couple who came to his door but after a few minutes talking to the wannabe husband and wife his fears were brushed aside.

"I do." Tia said looking into the eyes of her new husband she vaguely heard the words of the priest, "You may now kiss the bride." And both Thom and Tia released their feelings for each other unaware that there were more people watching then they had thought.

(-)

**A/n: I suppose I could end it right there but there is so much I have left unanswered, your choice continue or leave it as a "warped fairytale ending"? and please read my other story "The Phathanian Empire" it sounds probly 'not interesting' but give it a go, I've based almost everything in that story on history.**


	3. Acceptance

** A/n: Third chapter, I'm probly dragging the story on but who cares? **

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

Alanna was hidden amongst the hedge at first she didn't believe the man at the university about 'Thom's secret wedding' but now her eyes bore witness, she had gotten here this morning and since she travelled by ship Alanna was pale and thin.

Watching Thom take Tia's hand and lead her away, she wondered if Tia knew what she had gotten herself into, marrying for love was fine but it wasn't really good to marry your own half-brother. When they disappeared out of sight she decided to follow them and talk to her children about what they had done.

(-)

Thom had taken Tia back to his room and was glad that he had made Tia his wife, so she was his half-sister but in the end all that mattered that he loved her and he loved him.

Alanna stood behind the door between her and her children; did she really want to break them up? Did she want tell them that it was impossible for the to have 'normal' children? What did she want to do once she was on the other side of the door? Tell them off like naughty children? No, she had accepted Tia as what she is and what she did; she can do the same with Thom and Tia as a couple.

They accepted their love for each other however wrong it may seem, it was still love and people who love each other should never be split apart. Turning away from the door Alanna considered writing to her children but dismissed it, she would let them have their own lives after all it was by her hand that what had happened was so and as Alanna boarded the boat towards Tortall she knew that for once she had done the right thing regarding her children.

(-)

Tia was eight months pregnant, she enjoyed the life herself and Thom had made, sure they would never be famous or rich but a life with someone she loved was something she had always wanted, she thought remembering the day when she died in her cell she realized that she had now achieved all she had wanted. As had Thom: he was a black robe mage and was successful in whatever he tried and whenever he was put in the spot light he was always modest and tried to as little recognition as possible, being married to your sister wasn't always accepted.

Shortly after Thom returned home Tia gave birth: it was a beautiful healthy baby girl with likewise purple eyes as her parents. Her hair was a blondish-red hair that couldn't be called strawberry blonde being more blonde than red.

"What she we call her?" Tia asked Thom, holding the baby in her arms rocking gently.

Thinking Thom wondered indeed what they should call her, seeing the horses run around the paddock he said, "Epona?"

"My first horse? Why not?" Tia said smiling down at her newly named baby Epona.

"See there's nothing wrong with her." Thom said remembering Tia's words about the realms of the dead.

(-)

"Epona! Get back here before I call your father!" Tia called after her eleven-year-old daughter, who was running down the edge of the Zekoi River.

"But mother the crocodiles like me!" Epona called back, gleefully dodging snaps dealt by hungry crocodiles.

"Yeah right! Between two slices of bread! Now get back her this instant!" Tia was now chasing her daughter gaining distance quickly for someone who had a child and was in her early thirties.

Epona screamed as she fell into a ditch hidden by long grass, Tia quickly caught up and grabbed and then pulled her daughter out of a muddy ditch.

"Now will you come home?" Tia asked crossly.

"Yes." She said breathlessly.

(-)

Upon arrival at the land that Thom had bought and built a grand house upon, Epona asked her mother, "Why won't you let me go by myself anywhere?"

"Because you're only eleven and something that I'll tell you when you're older." Tia said still cross with her daughter for running away.

"Oh! Come on tell me!" Epona was practically begging.

"No, end of story." Tia said not wanting to tell her daughter that her father was her uncle.

"Oh, your no fun." Epona sat down on a chair looking very much like the spoilt child she was.

"Your in big trouble when your father gets home." Tia said peeling potatoes and putting them in a pot.

"What if he doesn't come home?" Epona asked.

"Don't be silly, of course he'll be home." Tia said looking at her daughter, "What makes you think he won't come home?" Tia asked.

"Oh nothing…just this." Epona held up an opened letter.

"What's that?" Tia had come over to investigate.

"A letter from Emperor Kaddar." She opened it, "Something about a 'buried past' in Tortall and something about being an ambassador job." Epona said looking at the letter.

"Give me that." Tia snatched the letter away and read, "When where you going to tell about this?"

"When where you going to tell me about this 'buried past' thing." Epona asked looking at her now very angry mother.

"I asked you first." Tia said putting the letter in her pocket.

"Oh…sooner or later, maybe sooner than later." Epona was cleaning her nails with a bristle

."**Maybe**? Epona how long has this letter been in your possession?" Tia had her hands on her hips looking very much like a distressed mother.

"A week maybe more." Epona said not caring either way.

"A week?" Tia shrieked, "And he left yesterday?" Tia was now furious.

"To do his job." Epona stated.

(-)

**A/n: Review! I'd like to know if I'm going about this the right way.**


	4. The Truth

**A/n: A sweet chapter about Tia telling her daughter what she needs to know. **

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

If Tia was angry it was nothing compared to the shock she received when she found out what her daughter wanted to do: go to Tortall and become a female knight, of course Tia couldn't let her daughter go least she be found out for what she is and shunned for a choice that her parents had made long ago.

Epona had been reluctant to understand this, all Tia could do without telling her daughter the truth was say no and suggest other alternatives: like becoming a black robe mage like her father doing studies at the University that sort of things. Epona seeing that her mother was effectively switched to another subject but annoyed that she **still **couldn't do what she wanted to do with her life said, "Anyone who works at a university is a overachiever."

Tia looked at her daughter and realized that she should let her follow her dreams after all she did just that, holding someone back from their desired dreams was wrong and if Epona really wanted that dream she had to tell her the truth about who her parentage and why Tia had decided to marry her half-brother, looking at her daughter now Tia knew that Epona had the right to know, "Epona sit down I have something to tell you." Epona sat down and asked, "If it's the birds and the bees talk I already know." Tia laughed bitterly if only it was as simply as that, "Then you know what happens when a daughter marries her brother?"

"That's called incest ma, why are you talking about incest?" Epona seemed frightened at where the conversation was going, "You didn't answer my question Epona."

"The child is usual deformed or lacking in some way." Epona said still frightened, "True but in rare cases the child is fine. Epona I am telling you this because you are a smart girl who could easily accomplish her dreams but before you even think of undertaking the journey. There is something holding you back from going to Tortall and potentially having children." Epona made the connection and looked even more frightened, "Da is my uncle?" Tia could only nod, "Your half-uncle." Epona looked startled and frightened as before, "But why is that holding me back?"

Tia sat down and looked shaken by the question, all the memories she had of her mother trying to kill her and of meeting her father in the realms of the dead rushed back, "Your grandmother is Alanna, the Lioness." Epona managed to look both frightened and pleased.

"But-" before Epona could finish the sentence Tia looked into the eyes of her daughter and said, "She is the reason we live in Carthak. Not only that but King Jonathan killed me, he ordered me hanged for treasonous acts that I committed for love." Tia looked down at her feet tears filling her eyes as she once again envisioned walking up the wooden platform, seeing Thom in the crowd and feeling the rough rope noose being positioned around her neck and finally feeling the life drain from her body as she said her final words, "I'm pregnant."

Looking at her daughter once more she saw that her daughter had the unspoken question in her eyes, "But your still alive." And answered it in words, "Your father, your uncle whatever you want to think of Thom resurrected me for the same reason that I committed treasonous acts, for love." Epona was shocked out of her ten years, never before had she thought that her parents were a walking memorial for love, she knew that they loved each other but she had never thought that her father would shake the Realms of the Dead for her mother. It gave her a deeper appreciation for her life and the lives of her mother and father.

"I understand." Epona said looking at her feet feeling stupid for teasing her mother, she looked up at her mother's tear-ridden eyes, "Does that mean I can go?"

Tia looked at her daughter carefully, "Now you understand why we wouldn't let you go. But now you may do so. Just remember that you are to tell no one of who your mother and father are, for you to may be hanged for partaking in treasonous acts."

Epona nodded and began packing her things for a journey in an odd sense home, on the ship headed towards Tortall she wondered if she would ever go that far for someone she loved, like her parents did.

Tia alone in her house drinking tea wondered if she should of told her what the Black god did for her life and considered perhaps it was better if she never found out.

(-)

**A/n: And now the story is going to shift onto Epona life in Tortall.Tell me if you have problem with this.**


End file.
